Lullaby
by BriarIceChills
Summary: Poem-fics about anyone you think they could work for (including yourself). Reviews are cherished.
1. Lullaby

BriarIceChills

I do not own Digimon.

Author's Notes: Okay, for this little poem fic, all you have to do is pick out your favorite never-gonna-happen couples and read on from the point of view of either person. (Sorry that sounds weird)

P.S. This was originally a lullaby, but it got turned into a suicide note poem. Hence the title.-

Lullaby

Sleep, my love, dream of hope

For when you wake

You'll just have to cope

Too much is at stake

For our stupid mistakes

Are back.

Once upon a daffodil

I saw you standing there

Once upon a rainy hill

I told you how I care

But now, beware

They are back.

In a muddled dream of mine

I saw your longing stare

On this muddy road divine

I'll leave my wishful dare

And hope you'll see it there

My tracks.

I still will hold this close

Though the ties are long severed

I love you the most

Always and forever

Though, sadly, I will never

Be back.

A/N: This popped into my head, so I decided to share it. Maybe it will inspire a fic or twenty. BTW, if you are thinking of killing yourself, _PLEASE_ don't. There are _so_ many people who care about you (like me). For help, all you have to do is ask.

Until we meet,

BriarIceChills


	2. My World

Lullaby

BriarIceChills

I don't own Digimon. (Algebra homework is enough hassle in my life, thanks.)

A/N: Thanx go out to my three reviewers. - (Snaps for all of them!) BTW, this isn't a story, nor is it a continuation of the first poem. It was originally a poem to me from me by me, but I reread it and decided that it sounded a lot like Yamato (Matt) or Ken. They are kind of misunderstood. But then, isn't everyone?

My World

Note,

on your way in,

the dirty

welcome sign

to your left.

Glance carelessly

at the memories

that line

the many shelves

of my mind.

Get used

to the way

I live:

From one broken line

of poetry

to the next,

From the amount

of time

the batteries in

my cd player

will last.

Observe

the complex dramas

that make up

the lives

of my friends.

Feel the changes

in the taste

the mood

the feel

of the many places

where I roam.

Sense exactly

how much

I wish

to suddenly

go insane

and write my thoughts

on the walls

and the floors

and the sunset.

Take a walk

in my world

and never forget

that I feel.

A/N: On rereading this poem (again) I realized how many people this could represent. Even Mimi of the bouncy persomality ( no offense to people with this personality type) could be having these exact thoughts. So, take as you will. -

Good luck with all of your dreams,

BriarIceChills


	3. Laugh

BriarIceChills

Lullaby

5/2/05

Hello, once again. So, I was trying to figure out exactly what type of fic this is, and I finally decided. This is a wrote-it-for-myself-but-pertains-to-characters-from-the-show-so-why-not-share-it fic. I made that category up myself.-

Anyway, thanks go out to my new reviewers! (Reviews make me hyper, which is a good thing) (Unless you don't like my writing, then why are you reading this?) BTW, Mizer Manakinsm, I have repeatedly asked several people, and all of them said life doesn't get any better as you get older. One at least gets _occasional_ breathers from insanity. I guess it could be worse.

Laugh

People look at me like I'm weird.

just because

in school

I say my mind

like I could die any day

just because

I laugh too loudly

smile so easily

and live with such

a care free heart

I put my life on the line

I have to talk to people

who can be just

annoying

I shove away all else

to make sure

you are safe

and then

you look at me

like I'm weird.

After all the things

I've seen

you expect me

to not fall asleep in class?

You make it sound

like I always want

to start at loud noises

You make it seem

as though I have to hide

who I really am.

I have things

that are worth living for

and I have

things worth dying for.

So when you

look at me

as though I'm weird

just because

I am living my life

my only response is

to laugh

a little too loudly,

to smile

a little too widely

And I go off

to save the world

Again.

Okay, this is the only poem so far that has almost existent references to Digimon(which I don't own). I am so proud of myself. Anyway, yeah. I have a question for everyone: if you're hiding and no one can find you, are you lost?

Good luck in sorting out your past lives,

BriarIceChills


	4. Lost

BriarIceChills

Lullaby

5/3/05

Still don't own it. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THESE POEMS

A/N: Okay, I had the urge to write poetry today so you'll have to bear with me. Happily bearing, I hope. So, I guess that's about it.

P.S. If you are reading 'Misery' (which I don't suggest) and you liked it ( I truly pity you) then you will be disappointed by this bit of news: I write my best only once in a great while, and my wonderful-writing spell just passed. So the next chapter won't be out for a while. Gomen. (gomensorry)

Lost

They say

what I'm doing

is hiding

from the world.

I don't know who

they think

they're kidding.

Everyone hides:

in closets

or dreams

or masks

or puzzles

or even exteriors

so cold

they threaten

to freeze anyone

who tries to help.

Just because

I hide

in places

no one can find

I'm the one

who gets in trouble

I'm the one

who's lost.

I could

be trying to take

over the world

instead of other

people's crushes.

Or smiling

and laughing

so much

no one can find

the real me.

Nope, I do

none of that

I just run

towards the unknown

places

and hunker down

and watch everyone

for signs

they are throwing away

their hidden spots

and standing there

themselves

for the world

to see.

A/N: I have no idea where that came from. But I like it.-

PS (again):has anyone out there in cyberspace read The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-time by Mark Haddon? If you haven't, you really should look it up.

Keep your nose clean (as best as you can),

BriarIceChills


	5. Understanding

Lullaby

BriarIceChills

5/3/05

I don't own it. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THESE POEMS.

A/N: Yet another pair of poems from my odd and occasionally dysfunctional mind. They are from two different points of view.-

Left alone in the dark

Now have two left hands

No lighter for sparks

No needin' to stand

My bravery's gone

My hope's met an end

What more can go wrong

Don't even got friends

Life's not worth living

Might as well defy

No one is giving

Their tooth for my eyes

This poem

it was written

by a friend of mine.

I don't think

I will ever

understand it.

I've had

this stupid little

piece of poetry

explained to me

a billion

and a half

times.

'Two left hands?'

"I'm clumsier now."

is the only

answer I received.

'Don't even got friends?'

What am I?

"Well."

That's all

I could get.

Well.

'Their tooth

for my eye?'

So the answer

given to me

for this question was,

"No one has

paid for all

I've seen."

Like I said

I will never

understand

this poem again.

Only once

did I get a

tiny glimpse

of what was meant.

Even that time

didn't count

because I always

understand others when

the air is crisp

and unpolluted,

like my future

could be.

A/N: Take from them what you will. This was kind of like me and all the poetry I have that friends of mine don't understand. Almost like that, but not quite. Who do you guys (and females, too) think this describes?

May your future stay unpolluted,

BriarIceChills


	6. Metaphors and questions

BriarIceChills

5/5/05

Lullaby

A/N: Hi, what's peaches? Um, this little oddity was written when I was forced to listen to our state representative during our study hall today. I pity my teachers, they thought I was paying attention. Oh, this is a question I am asking y'all.

Metaphors and Questions

My mind is as blank

as the first page

of what is to be a book

in a novelist's hands.

My life has hardly begun

hardly the second chapter

in the unique story

that I will make my life

People's knowledge of the universes

is as small as a period

at the end of the first sentence

in a nice, long trilogy.

You cannot live your life

through the accounts of others.

So why are you here?

Could it be because

With a few strokes of a pencil

I have you and your emotions

laid out for all to see.

Is it because,

without even seeing you,

I can tell you all

of your moods and feelings

in words you could never describe.

I think perhaps I might have

Your reasons pinned down.

A/N: I meant no offense with any of this. I write it, I like it, I post it. That's why you are seeing this now. So, take from it what you will.

PS This had nothing to do with Digimon (which I don't own). Gomen if you were expecting it to. Snaps to all my lovely reviewers, once more. I love you all so! In a purely platonic way, of course.

PPS If you have the incredible urge to email me for some off the wall reason, I'm BriarIceChills at yahoo. Just put something about ff .net in the subject box so I don't delete you.

Platonic love to all my readers,

BriarIceChills


	7. Receipt

BriarIceChills

Lullaby

5/8/05

I do not own Digimon.

A/N: Happy Mom's Day to all! This poem I wrote on the back of a Walmart (I don't own it) receipt, which was where the inspiration came from.

Receipt

All that is needed

To return what you buy

Is to bring it back

There is no need to lie.

A receipt is all you need

To not pay for choices made

No thinking or crying

When everyone is paid.

Some think this works in other ways too

They are smart enough for sex

And want the child one day

But not the next.

To return your child

Leave them on the streets, they think

No need for paying for what you've done

Not when there is no link.

A/N: Uh, yeah, this is one of the reasons I truly believe I am incapable of writing happy poetry. I want the answer to the following question; it's really been bugging me: Was Daisuke adopted, or is that just a fanfic-thing? It'd make a good story, although I'm sure it's been done.

PS The best Yamasuke ever is Happy World by rzrblade33. Look it up! (Please don't flame me for my reading choices, it's a pretty useless thing to do.)

Find your blue skies, wherever they be,

BriarIceChills


	8. Hey

BriarIceChills

Lullaby

5/9/05

A/N: Hi, all, once again. Right at this moment I am getting a e-mail from FictionPress . com so that I will be an author there, too. I may post different or other types of poetry there, but I'll only let you guys know if I add an extra chapter to this fic and only post it there. I hope that made sense. Anyway, extra special rounds of applause to Mizer Manakins for forcing me t-, I mean suggesting that I sign up at FictionPress. And, of course, hoorays to all those who reviewed. Arigatou! BTW, this was written especially for a friend of mine.

Hey

For now life sucks

It always will

That's how things are

Birth always kills

Make a smile

Show your face

While at home

Feel out of place

Think no one cares?

Don't even try

You have friends

To get you by

Halls of mirrors

Times too long

When there's no hope

We must stay strong

A/N: Err, you can't post for 3 days at first. I can't believe I forgot! Anyvey, Puppeh, I wouldn't mind if you wrote some of my poems down. I'd be honored, really. Thanx for asking first.

Writing down stuff as always,

BriarIceChills


	9. Hopes

BriarIceChills

Lullaby

5/11/05

A/N: Hey, all! What's new? I've been busy of late, so here it is, a little later than usual(!)(Ta-da!)

Hopes

I hope

for too many

assorted things.

For love

to be

returned to me

and given

to the old lady

down the street

whose true love

died.

For people

to stop lying

to each other.

For alcohol

to disappear

off the planet.

I hope

someday

to be able

to hold

one moment

so close

I break

the wings

that make it

fly away.

I hope that moment

will stay

with me

forever.

I hope

the one I hold

so dear

is in that moment

with me

happy and dimpling

forever.

I hope

I never

become foolish enough

to stop

my hopes.

A/N: yeah, so what do you think? do you think what do you like. TELL ME! , Wahh!

Moving on. Uh, I love you guys. I have issues right now, though, that may keep me from updating. Please forgive my life.

Begging for reviews on bended knee,

BriarIceChills


	10. no 10 aka I forgot the title

BriarIceChills

5/18/05

Lullaby

D/C: I do not own Digimon. Nor Bugs Bunny. (Bugs rocks)

A/N: Greetings everyone. How is ya? So, I wrote this in English and I decided to share it. Bugs Bunny is never mentioned; sorry if I got you hopeful.

Revolving slowly in a jet black sky

Holding on to the peoples of old

All-seeing planets have no need for eyes

So beware to those who are bold

The people on this little rock

Live out incredible dramas, called lives

Nothing's more important than truth and locks

Yet nothing hurts more than these lies

Hidden away from the sands of time

Are places much older than love

They are found with hope in the heart

In wishful notes sent by a dove

A/N: Ain't it beautiful? Probably not, but I can wish. By the way, to those who were unaware I now have an official squealing fangirl, Mizer Manakins. I feel so blessed. smiles

Please find the time to review.

Always luuvinlivinlife,

BriarIceChills


	11. truth

Lullaby

5/29/05

BriarIceChills

A/N:Hey, all. Sup? Um, this is an I'm-feeling-exceptionally-shitty-poem. Yes, this is a first. So, happy reading.

Truth

The moment of truth has come and gone

Unfortunately no one passed

Gone are the sweet melodies

As reality gives a smack

His eyes will never again appeal

Gone to me their cunning blue

And lost in shades of blandest grey

As all hopes fade from view

So now I'm left to wander

Thoughtless yet sincere

Marked with anger far gone

I will be long from here

So take a glance upon the signs

Left to you by your friends

Remember to tread softly

When their dreams meet their end

A/N (again): I'm sorry for being overly happy. I'm just in a "mood." Review if you have time

PS gomen for the swearing

Yours till the waterfalls,

BriarIceChills


	12. Sure 'n Certain

6/4/05

Lullaby

BriarIceChills

A/N: Gee, guys, I'm glad you're reviewing! Reviews make me feel all warm and squishy inside. Glomps everyone in sight Tee-hee! Anywho... This little poemy thingie was written on the spur of the moment. And the winner is...

Sure n' Certain

Strangers pass you day in and out

Without a second glance

An intro to someone unknown

May lead to quick romance

Some off us take without a care

Yet give with second thoughts

Others are the opposite

For they lend themselves too much

Sometimes if they met through chance

Friends now good don't give a damn

If their newfound right hand men

Are lost in wreckless plans

So if your trust is left in fate

Whenever there is raving

Remember when you need to be rescued

To be certain you're worth saving

A/N: Bizarre and disjointed. I think I like it! Hey, if someone knows where this is from (it's coming up), I'll hug them and pet them and call them George ( Gotta luv Bugs!)

Destiny! Destiny!

No escaping that for me!

Destiny! Destiny!

No escaping that for me!

Hint: this is from a totally awesome movie!

Moving forward.. What I want you to do has two syllables. The first is re, the second is view. Put them together.. REVIEW.. gasp! peasssssssss and carrots?

Yours (almost) sincerely,

BriarIceChills


	13. Peace

6/7/05

Lullaby

BriarIceChills

A/N: Hey, Fiction Press-oners (so not a word). hates me (or my idiotic computer) so I'm updating here in my spare time. BTW, Happy B-day to a special boy, my friend Ben.

Peace

My friend wants peace of mind

I will stick with sanity

My pal is into looks

I ignore her simple vanity

Whenever asked why only

One piece of mind

She answers with words

That tell me it's 'that time'

So chilly air attacks my face

Fireflies beyond my hands

For just this very time

I can almost understand

Why she longs for time alone

When I take that as norm

Why the other looks only at

People's face or form

In this very instant,

Every problem is so clear

The answer to it all?

Listen to me here:

Ignore the placement of the moons

Give your eyes a break

Only one thing is always true

Life doesn't make mistakes

So for now take in your sunsets

Admire the dusty plains

Hold your friends forever close

If only in picture frames

A/N: Gotta luv it all. Reviews are glomped to death (joyfully, of course).

Hey, peeps, this is only going to chappy number fifteen. Sorry.

Peace in the middle east,

BriarIceChills


	14. Dedication

Lullaby

BriarIceChills

6/17/05

A/N: Despite the fact nobody loves me, I have been writing. The following is a poem I dedicate to everyone who knows someone like this. So, happy reading (and reviewing) (hint, hint).

PS curse words ahead. Don't say I didn't warn ya'll.

Dedication

Yeah, you own the world you live in

Everyone 'round here moves outta your way

Your voice, that soft little reminder,

No one gives a damn about what I say

Take care of the lost dogs

You'll give them a home

But take away all their hopes

And they lose the freedom to roam

Who could live without you?

We do everything you say

Heaven forbid one of us thinks

Or anyone knows the right game to play

I take in every word you say

And throw each out without a care

I know the worth of my life's dreams

Nothing can keep me from getting there

You say an angel I'll never be

Look at me with that stupid glare

I see you turning my friend from me

But how far into me would you go on a dare?

I hold secrets you'll never see

And hang onto my dreams worth all cash

You continue telling your stories of old

While I'm racing to my next bash

A/N: So, there it is. Me feeling at my worst only to have my nose ground into the "truth". Isn't it positively wonderful? Anyway, review before I go (even more) insane. Please?

Yours,

BriarIceChills


	15. This End

6/30/05

Lullaby

BriarIceChills

A/N: hey, everybody, here it is! The final chapter of my critically acclaimed... fanfiction I can dream!. Hope you all enjoy it!

This End

Stay for one moment

And listen to these words

They will help you see

The best things I've heard

I've been told that salt

Will stop a bird's flight

Believe that many things

Hide in the night

I've been told by one

Never to say good-bye

It signals the end

So perhaps that is why

That could be why

I will never leave

The memories of those

Who in me, believe

So now I can't tell

The best part of this end:

The fact that it's over

Or that I'll do it again

A/N: Never say good-bye? Roger that, Houston. This is BriarIceChills, over and out.


End file.
